


Cool Cat and Donald Trump go to Mexico

by Moony (orphan_account)



Category: Real Person Fiction, cool cat saves the kids
Genre: M/M, Mexico, copypasta fic, shitpost, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>credit to the person who wrote that "here we are at seaworld, hinata-kun" fanfic</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cool Cat and Donald Trump go to Mexico

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here I Am, At Seaworld](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/271187) by chosoko and kotomines. 



> credit to the person who wrote that "here we are at seaworld, hinata-kun" fanfic

“Here we are at Mexico, ＤＯＮＡＬＤ　ＴＲＵＭＰ－ＫＵＮ,”he said so thoughtfully, so empathetically. Donald Trump was mad. His breasts were sore because he was ragging it hardcore. Cool Cat was very excited to be at Mexico. He jumped up and down and clapped at every Mexican and screamed and laughed on every ride.

“Boy, does ＣＯＯＬ　ＣＡＴ－ＣＨＡＮ love the Disneyworld of Mexicans.” Donald Trump was DISGUSTED. He hates Mexicans.

Cool Cat turned to him, making little gill movements with his hands on his jaw and said, “What’s wrong, ＤＯＮＡＬＤ　ＴＲＵＭＰ－ＫＵＮ?” And Donald Trump said “You inconsiderate, microwaved piece of soap. You know I hate Mexicans more than I hate myself, even. Please, let’s go.”

Cool Cat got sad. He said, “But ＤＯＮＡＬＤ　ＴＲＵＭＰ－ＫＵＮ, I won free tickets to Mexico and knew I should take you! It was just bound for us. It was a couple’s ticket, anyway. We’re on a date, ＤＯＮＡＬＤ　ＴＲＵＭＰ－ＫＵＮ! Besides, look! The Mexicans love you.”

ＤＯＮＡＬＤ　ＴＲＵＭＰ－ＫＵＮ turned to see all the Mexicans gathered, looking at him. He felt his fake-ass hair twitch. “No, no… This… This is impossible… this can’t be…this… IS THE WRONG ANIME 何これ WHY IS THIS HAPPENING どうして I’M NOT A FUCKING MEXICAN, DON’T TOUCH ME!!!!” He pulled his pants up and ran screaming, using his fins as air paddles to propel himself forward. Cool Cat laughed and chased after him with arms wide open. It was a peaceful day.


End file.
